<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only With You Am I Myself by diaphanous87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619841">Only With You Am I Myself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaphanous87/pseuds/diaphanous87'>diaphanous87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>D'arshan Tia: Eorzea and Beyond [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Getting Together, M/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Multiple Warriors of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Oral Sex, Post-Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal, a little smut, brief mentions of Bozjan Southern Front, rarepair madness, two dumb catboys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaphanous87/pseuds/diaphanous87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A dance between D'arshan and M'zhet and finding unexpected love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Warrior of Light/M'zhet Tia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>D'arshan Tia: Eorzea and Beyond [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only With You Am I Myself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, welcome! This is my first time writing M'zhet. Hope I did him some justice. This ship snuck up on me and here we are. Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Only With You Am I Myself</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“How old were you when you first became an adventurer?”</p>
<p>D’arshan paused and looked up from the cooking pot suspended above the fire. His green eyes, nearly as pale as the moon, stared at his companion. He hummed. “I was nineteen summers,” he answered after a long moment. “Turned twenty after the massacre at The Waking Sands. Why do you ask?”</p>
<p>“Oh.” M’zhet fidgeted on the log next him. “I see. So that means now you’re…”</p>
<p>“Twenty-five, Zhet.”</p>
<p>“You seem older than that! Not just a few years older than me!”</p>
<p>“I’m an old man at heart,” D’arshan replied, letting out an amused huff. He turned back to their lunch cooking in the pot. He poked at the stew with a wooden spoon. His sharp canines flashed in his smile.</p>
<p>The unusual sight still made Zhet’s heart thump. Sunseekers didn’t have fangs after all. Yet D’arshan was so obviously sun seeker everywhere else. NOT THAT ZHET WAS LOOKING OR ANYTHING! Just sizing up the competition. The D tribe sure did produce big Tia if D’arshan was any example. How was he so tall?</p>
<p>The redheaded miqo’te frowned and crossed his arms. “Just a bit older than me but you’re so strong. I could have sworn you were nearly the same age as M’rahz!”</p>
<p>“Ouch.” D’arshan drawled. He nudged his foot against the other miqo’te’s calf. “Do I look that old?”</p>
<p>“Oh well, no, but it’s well… it’s your aura! Yeah, that’s it.” M’zhet thumped his fist against the palm of his other hand. “Old man aura!”</p>
<p>“Fuck…” the older man muttered, drawing a confused noise from M’zhet. “As tactful as ever, buddy.”</p>
<p>“I know.” He nodded to his words in all seriousness. M’zhet didn’t see his companion’s eyes roll. “But no matter! You may be strong now, but I’ll definitely catch up to you and M’rahz and become nuhn!” M’zhet fluffed out his tail and psyched himself up with a little battle cry.</p>
<p>The cute sound made D’arshan bite back a snorting laugh. “Eyes on the prize, Zhet,” he said. He watched as the other miqo hopped up to his feet to dance around and box at the air. “Hey, come on. Sit back down. Lunch is done.”</p>
<p>Rusty red feline ears perked up excitedly. M’zhet whipped around and scurried back to his spot on the log. He resisted the urge to hug the wooden bowl and spoon handed to him from his friend’s pack. He eagerly watched as D’arshan dipped the ladle into the stew. He and the other man had hunted together for the meat! It was pretty exciting. M’zhet was sure he was improving his skills under D’arshan’s tutelage. For someone who was so grumpy, he was surprisingly patient in explaining things. “I’m so glad we’re doing this training trip together!” M’zhet held out his bowl for the offered ladleful of stew. “Thanks! Anyway, I’ll be so strong after this, you’ll see! And then I’ll be nuhn!” His golden eyes sparkled.</p>
<p>“Well, you’ll certainly be one step closer. Your aim is getting better.” D’arshan’s voice was indulgent, amusement causing his eyes to crinkle at the corners.</p>
<p>M’zhet puffed out his chest in pride. “Yeah, it has! It only took a handful of arrows to kill that gazelle and not my entire quiver this time!”</p>
<p>“I saw, good job.” D’arshan felt a piece of his soul wither away again when he remembered the state of the hide when M’zhet showed him his kill. No leatherworker, not even Geva or his mother, would have been able to work with the ruined mess for anything bigger than a playball for children to kick around. Which what D’arshan was making to take back for the M tribe kits. Leaving it would have been wasteful. Also he knew Geva would have found out and ripped him a new asshole for the waste. “And how’s it taste? The stew made from your gazelle?”</p>
<p>“Oh! Right!” M’zhet dipped his spoon into his bowl and took a bite. His ears swiveled forward, his eyes widening. “It’s spicy!” he said. He chewed the tender meat and swallowed. “Oh… but it’s really good.”</p>
<p>“It’s two dragon peppers for the whole pot, Zhet. That’s way less than what I usually put in for myself.”</p>
<p>“What, really?” Swallowing another mouthful, his tongue burning, M’zhet was almost afraid to ask. “How many do you usually put in?” Was he sweating?! Not even the M tribe made their food so spicy. And this was the work of two peppers? But he’s had dragon peppers before, this was something new.</p>
<p>D’arshan thought for a moment, fishing out one of the peppers still in the pot to lay on top of his stew in his bowl. “About six or seven.” A vicious smile crossed his face, making his companion gulp. “The last time I shared that, poor Estinien nearly died choking.” He laughed. “The former Azure Dragoon, nearly taken down by a spicy stew. How embarrassing.” The older miqo’te pressed down with his spoon to separate the pepper into two. He scooped it up with a bit of meat and popoto. “Though this is a particular variety of dragon pepper I cultivated myself with the Botanist Guildmaster.” He flicked one blue furred ear as he ate the spoonful of meat, popoto, and pepper. “Hotter than the typical pepper. We call it Black Dragon.”</p>
<p>“I see,” M’zhet squeaked. “I mean, I’m used to spicy since the M tribe makes hot curries and what not. And even I, who grew up outside of the tribe, ate the same things. But this is definitely another level.” He sipped the last of his stew from his bowl and coughed. “Is this the secret to your strength?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“It must be! Well, I have to be able to eat super spicy peppers like you! Then I’ll be M’zhet Nuhn!” He paused. “Can I have another bowl?”</p>
<p>Barking out a laugh, D’arshan reached over to hand him the ladle. “I made plenty, knock yourself out,” he said. “But don’t eat so much you throw up.”</p>
<p>“I won’t!”</p>
<p>But he did. And D’arshan held back M’zhet’s hair as he sicked up in the bushes.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The sun had set a few bells ago. The stars were bright as was the half moon above. D’arshan set up the inside of the tent. He shoved their packs into a corner and laid out their bedrolls. An exhausted but now clean M’zhet was lying on the ground, wheezing still. It appeared that even after a rinse in the river, the other was still recovering.</p>
<p>The older miqo had held back as much as he could but still his friend couldn’t keep up. Then again D’arshan was a monster on the battlefield. One does not go back to the way things were after you first sink your fangs into the jugular of a god. It was amazing that the other could stay upright after several hours of training with him. Determined little bastard. D’arshan appreciated that.</p>
<p>“Uhhh, Arshan?” M’zhet struggled to sit up. He swayed. “Where are we?”</p>
<p>“This is our campsite, remember?”</p>
<p>“We’re back. Oh, okay.”</p>
<p>“Come on, up we get.” D’arshan bent over to haul his floppy friend up to his feet. M’zhet leaned his deadweight against him, limp as a noodle. “Oof, you’ve packed muscle on between my visits here.” He dragged him across their camp and set him down on his bottom just before the entrance of their tent. “Alright, kitten, boots off.” He knelt down to help him.</p>
<p>“S’not a kitten,” M’zhet slurred sleepily. His eyes were squinted as he fought to stay awake. His hair was even wilder than usual, his braids frizzy. “Hey, hey, why did you change your hair from your D tribe braids? I kept meaning t’ask.”</p>
<p>Why would he… Pausing, D’arshan stared the unlaced boots in front of him. “The D tribe… is very harsh with its Tia,” he said slowly. “I refused to fight for position of nuhn many times since I became of age. But apparently there was a limit according to the nuhn.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“The current D nuhn my mother rejected so she could wander proclaimed me an exile and not just one of its wandering Tia. This was when I visited after the Dragonsong War. I am to never return for the annual reunion in the village. I am never to speak to another D tribe member. In fact, all D tribe now are supposed to shun me. Including my mother. Not that she has, she never did like this nuhn. But I kept the D in my name to honor Ayaza but I took out my braids and let my hair grow.” He bowed his head, the dark pink in his blue hair nearly white under the moon. His ears folded back, fluffy tail flicking. “Heh. I don’t think I ever told anyone about that. They just keep calling me D’arshan. I’m sure if the nuhn ever heard that, he’d be hopping mad.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Arshan.” M’zhet reached out to pet the other miqo’s bangs. Soft… “It’s their loss then. You’re amazing and not just because you’re the Warrior of Light. To have you as a member of any tribe would be an honor.” Though his words were slurred from exhaustion, they were heartfelt. “You’re my inspiration, you and my Da.”</p>
<p>Arshan jerked his gaze up to stare with wide eyes at the other miqo. “What?” he whispered. Unlike his discomfort when G’raha called him his inspiration, hearing M’zhet say that was… it was… he didn’t know how to articulate it. How did this practically empty-headed fool wriggle his way past Arshan’s defenses to throw him so off guard? “Zhet…”</p>
<p>“I know… I know people think I’m stupid… my ears work, ya know? But you’re always so kind to me. Helping me become nuhn and training with me. And you’re always so busy yet you still come here to the M, to me. You believe in me.” Zhet leaned forward to rest his forehead on top of Arshan’s head. The scent of pine soap and musk from the older miqo’te filled his nose. “When I am nuhn of the M, will you join me as my Tia?”</p>
<p>“Replace the D with an M?” Arshan said, almost laughing. M’arshan, what a name. And yet. “For you? Sure. But don’t expect a lot from me.”</p>
<p>“You’re a busy guy.”</p>
<p>“I am.”</p>
<p>“Definitely not interested in being nuhn.”</p>
<p>“I’ve got enough on my plate, so no.”</p>
<p>“Perfect then. You’re perfect.”</p>
<p>“Okay, yeah, bedtime, buddy. You’re talking nonsense now.” Arshan reached up to help Zhet sit up straight again. “Come on, shed your top layer and get in. We’ve got an early start tomorrow.” Crouching there, he made sure his friend did not get tangled in his own clothes. Arshan’s forearms were propped on his knees, hands dangling between his knees. He laughed when Zhet let out a sleepy cheer when he finished wriggling out of his clothes. “I’ll be right in behind you. Pick either bedroll.”</p>
<p>“Kay.” Zhet crawled through the tent entrance and in a few moments he was snoring loud enough for Arshan to hear clearly despite the closed flap.</p>
<p>Arshan snorted, reaching out to grab Zhet’s abandoned clothes. He folded them up nice and neat. Then he stood to strip off his outer layers as well save for his trousers. Heavily muscled torso now just covered in a tank top, he rolled his wide shoulders then folded his clothes. He put his boots and Zhet’s boots by the front of the tent. He crawled into the tent with clothes in hand. The blue haired miqo’te set them on the packs and saw that Zhet has chosen left bedroll opposite of the packs. He was sprawled out, his rusty red hair fanned around his head. Arshan lazily flicked an ear and wriggled under the covers of the other bedroll. He grunted when Zhet rolled over and pressed his cold nose between his pectorals.</p>
<p>“Geez, you dumbass, you’re supposed to be under the blankets.” But despite his harsh words, Arshan reached over his friend to pull a blanket over the other as well as pulling his own blanket over him as well. Zhet’s nose soon warmed up and he seemed to melt against Arshan. “Right, okay, kitten pile it is.” Despite being a different kind of desert from Thanalan, the semi-arid canyons were cold at night in mid-autumn. But he was a walking furnace according to his previous bedmates. So, he didn’t mind Zhet cuddling into his warmth. In fact, his tail draped across his companion’s hip as he relaxed. Arshan wrapped his arm around the other man, buried his nose in soft red hair, and went to sleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Zhet woke slowly, the smell of pine and musk and warm skin surrounding him. His pillow was breathing? He squinted his eyes open. His vision was filled with the sight of sun darkened skin stretched over thick muscle and minimally covered by white cotton. Oh, that was Arshan, not a pillow.</p>
<p>Wait… what?!</p>
<p>Yelping, the younger man tried to wriggle out of his friend’s sleepy hold. But for once Arshan, who was usually so quick to wake, just grumbled and tightened his arm around him. He even shoved a thick thigh between his. Zhet let out a little wheeze and squeak. Too tight! “Arshan! Psst!” Though once he stopped struggling and melted back against the other, it wasn’t uncomfortably tight anymore. Well, Zhet was clearly not going anywhere. He forcefully ignored the thigh wedged between his own. He wasn’t going there. It was too early in the morning for that.</p>
<p>“Not even sunrise,” Arshan mumbled. “G’ back ta sleep…” His breathing slowed again as he followed his own advice.</p>
<p>“Uhhh…” Tracing his gaze over the curves and lines of his friend’s arm wrapped around him, Zhet harrumphed. Gods, no wonder he covered his biceps, distracting otherwise. NOT THAT ZHET WAS DISTRACTED OR ANYTHING! He was cool and focused, totally. But Arshan’s breath ruffling his hair and ears was also distracting. How was he supposed to go back to sleep? Wrapped up in strong arms and warm and in the dark… Zhet’s eyelids fell closed as he was finally lulled back into dreamland by the beat of his friend’s heart.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Two more bells passed before Arshan’s internal clock woke him. He cracked an eye open as it lightened in the tent. Weak rays of sunshine highlighted the front, unable to fully penetrate the canvas. His brain began to activate a bit more as he noted that he was thoroughly wrapped around someone.</p>
<p>Ah.</p>
<p>A smaller hand was clutching at his side, twisted into the fabric of his tank top. Another was laid flat on his chest. Zhet’s face was smooshed against his chest as well. And was that drool? Oh well, that will dry. Though their legs were tangled together which was a bit embarrassing. Brynja always did say Arshan was a cuddle bug. Poor Zhet probably wasn’t expecting him to turn into an octopus. Still, there was something to be said about having someone to hold onto in the night. Arshan stared at the pretty red fan of Zhet’s eyelashes, the markings on his face. The shape of his mouth as it gaped a little in his sleep.</p>
<p>Oh no. No, no, no, do not! That way laid madness. Diddling one’s friends was not a good idea. His break up with Jacke had soured their friendship and his relationship with the guild. How much worse would it be with Zhet and the M if he pursued a relationship with Zhet? Gods, M’naago would gut him, Warrior of Light or not. Besides, Zhet was so set on being nuhn. Nuhns sired children and he gave no indication that he liked anything other than women. In fact, he never really talked about sex at all. And just because gender didn’t matter to Arshan did not mean Zhet was the same. It was best if he untangled himself from Zhet right now and got out of the tent. Which he tried to do but Zhet’s hand at the curve of his waist tightened its hold. He let out a soft, sad sound and rubbed his face against Arshan, clinging. Well. Shit. How dare he be so cute?</p>
<p>“Zhet, sun is up, hey.” Arshan patted his back. “Come on, we need to eat breakfast before our training for the day.”</p>
<p>“S’warm, Noooo…” Zhet’s muffled voice protested. His tail curled around Arshan’s, eliciting a choking noise from the older miqo’te. “Sleeeeep.”</p>
<p>“You’re the one who made the schedule,” Arshan argued though there was no heat in his voice. He fought a smile instead. The redhead did a little growl and actually clamped his teeth onto his tanktop. Arshan wanted to laugh loud enough to wake the M malms away. “Come on, sweetheart, you wanted to get stronger, remember? To be nuhn?” Ah, the term of endearment just slipped right out. Hopefully he didn’t notice.</p>
<p>“I can be nuhn in five minutes,” Zhet mumbled around the cloth in his mouth. Since there was a leg between his thighs, he easily swung his leg above it over Arshan’s hip. He never realized in his half-asleep state what that did to his companion.</p>
<p>Arshan let out a shaky breath, ears pressing back against his skull. Gods, it would be so easy to roll him onto his back and wake him in a more pleasant manner. How long had it been since he had a lover? Long enough that such an innocently meant move made fire shoot through his veins. “M’zhet Tia, wake up,” he growled from deep in his chest. He gritted his teeth as Zhet wriggled against him. “Zhet, at least let me up so I can start breakfast.” And so he could shake off his arousal.</p>
<p>“Hnnng, fine.” Zhet slithered away and rolled over onto his belly. “Wake me when it’s done.” And he went back to snoring.</p>
<p>“Fucking… yeah, okay.” He stumbled out of the tent with his shirt in hand, blinking into the sun. “I am screwed,” Arshan sighed. In the cold morning air, he shivered. Feet were shoved into boots, stomping. He sighed and pulled on his thick woolen outer shirt, choosing to button it closed all the way. He then set about poking at the ashes with a long stick in the fire pit to make room for new wood. Choosing to focus on getting breakfast together, Arshan ignored his feelings as hard as he could. His friendship with Zhet was more important than getting off with him. Much, much more important.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, in the tent, Zhet cracked his eyes open, cutting off his fake snoring. He buried his flushed, heated face in his frankly cold pillow. Curled up on the bedroll, the redhead fought to get control over himself. A nuhn did not pant after his Tia! He didn’t! But the thought of rolling onto his back for Arshan clawed at his thoughts even as the older man called out that breakfast was ready. Zhet psyched himself up as best he could, sat up, and hastily pulled on his clothes. Scrambling out of the tent, he immediately put on his usual energetic show.</p>
<p>“Good morning!” Zhet shouted. “Thanks for cooking! LET’S EAT AND THEN TRAIN! I will be nuhn!” He hopped in place, watching as Arshan ladled out some porridge for him with an egg on top. “Looks great, thanks.” Oh, it was kind of plain, just salt and regular black pepper. But it was hearty and hot for a cold autumn morning. “Another bowl, please?”</p>
<p>“Try not to puke this time.”</p>
<p>Zhet laughed and agreed not to do so. Just one more bowl and then after warm-ups, Arshan could throw him around as much as he wanted… oh.</p>
<p>“You okay? Do you have a fever?” Arshan pressed the palm of his hand to his friend’s forehead. “You’re all flushed.”</p>
<p>“I AM GREAT! Just so full of energy and ready for the day!” Zhet grinned as wide as he could, his teeth pearly white in the morning sun. He didn’t notice his friend’s doubtful look, thoroughly convinced that he fooled him. “Hurry up and eat before yours gets cold, my friend! I shall defeat you this day and be strong enough to become nuhn.”</p>
<p>“Sure, sure,” Arshan said, laughing. He picked up his bowl to finish his food. He too had seconds after, though Zhet was finished eating before him.</p>
<p>And after warm ups, Arshan did indeed throw Zhet around quite a bit. Zhet swore he felt himself getting stronger by minute. The other miqo’te doing the throwing just huffed.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, he’s as enthusiastic as ever,” M’rahz said as he watched M’zhet zoom around the village, chattering and helping with moving things that the tribe was to sell at market in Ala Mhigo. “Thank you for training with him these past days. I know you are a busy man.”</p>
<p>“Not too busy to spend time here with him,” D’arshan replied. He crossed his arms. “For all his blustering, Zhet is a good friend. Once he settles down a bit more, he’ll be a great nuhn.”</p>
<p>M’rahz laughed, nodding. “Still a kitten.” His smile was fond. “And what about you? Looking to take over the D one day?”</p>
<p>“Never.”</p>
<p>“That was a little fast, son. Do you need to talk about it?”</p>
<p>D’arshan shifted under the steady stare of his elder. It was like being stared down by his mother. Gods, did all parents have this stare down pat? “N… no.” His bluster clearly did not convince him.</p>
<p>But M’rahz relented and let the subject go. “Well if you need to talk, I’m more than happy to lend a listening ear,” he said. He reached up and clapped a friendly hand on his shoulder. He gave D’arshan a little shake. The younger miqo’te let him, too fond of the older man to be an immovable object. He had nothing to prove after all. Not to him. “You’re always welcome here. And when you see M’naago at the Reach, tell her that her old man says hello.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir. She’ll be happy to hear everyone is doing well.”</p>
<p>“That’s a lad. Now then, go say good-bye to everyone before you head out.” M’rahz winked at him and walked away, whistling. The nuhn was then stopped by a couple of his daughters and he leaned in to listen to them intently.</p>
<p>“A good nuhn… M’zhet should find inspiration from you first.” But D’arshan was only speaking to the wind. His words were covered by the noise of the bustle happening around the village. Market day in Ala Mhigo was a big deal after all, especially since the liberation of the entire region from Garlemald. It was a nice return to normal after twenty plus years of occupation.</p>
<p>“Arshan!!!” M’zhet bounded over to him, grinning. “Are you headed out?”</p>
<p>D’arshan felt himself smile back just as widely. “Yeah, I’m off to the Reach to check in with M’naago to see if she needs anything for her funding of the widows and orphans. Then back to Mor Dhona.”</p>
<p>“Mor Dhona! I would like to see it one day.” M’zhet cupped his chin as he thought. “But I’ve got to work on becoming nuhn…”</p>
<p>“Once you become nuhn, you can’t just leave on the fly,” D’arshan pointed out. “So, if you ever want to explore a bit more of the world before settling down you could… you could come with me sometime? I’d love to show you around Eorzea beyond the Wall.” He resisted the urge to step back when the other miqo’te nearly slammed into him in his enthusiasm.</p>
<p>“REALLY?! An adventure, just the two of us?!” M’zhet was close to vibrating right out of his skin. His ears were perked high, the tips quivering. His tail was straight out from his body. Golden eyes sparkled at the older miqo. “Oh, that would be so fun!”</p>
<p>D’arshan felt a little guilty that he was offering this first to M’zhet before G’raha but well… he also didn’t have kind of romantic feelings for G’raha anymore either so… “Yes, we can go on an adventure together. A small one. Maybe visit Mor Dhona and Idyllshire. Ah, Dravania too. And Ishgard. I have good friends there. Though it’s much, much colder there than winter here. That means we’d need to get you a new coat and boots…” His voice trailed off when M’zhet grabbed his hands between his palms. “Zhet?”</p>
<p>M’zhet bowed his head, his bangs hiding his eyes. “You… you really would go on an adventure with me, Arshan?” His ears drooped. “No one’s ever… No one’s ever wanted to before, not even after I properly joined the tribe.” He looked up at him with watery eyes. He smiled hard and those watery eyes squinted closed. “Let’s go on an adventure soon, okay?” He blinked in surprise when the other miqo’te leaned down a bit to bump foreheads with him.</p>
<p>“Yeah, next time I swing by, let’s go. You and me. It’ll be good training.”</p>
<p>“Haha, yeah! It will be!” M’zhet squeaked as he was grabbed into a hug. He blushed when D’arshan buried his face between his ears and took a deep breath. Was he… imprinting his scent? OH!</p>
<p>“I’ll be back soon, Zhet. Wait for me?”</p>
<p>Clinging to the front of his heavy woolen coat, M’zhet nodded. “I’ll be waiting for you. Stay safe, Arshan. Say hi to Naago for us.” He resisted the urge to tilt his head back. To offer… something. Though he wasn’t quite sure what. “See you soon.” All of his fur on his tail and ears fluffed straight at the sound of giggling. His ears shot up, smacking D’arshan in the face. D’arshan sputtered and leaned back. The two men separated and turned to stare at their small audience of older miqo’te women. They giggled and elbowed each other. Eyebrows were wagged at the two young men.</p>
<p>“Cute~!” One of the cooed.</p>
<p>“Ah, to be young!”</p>
<p>“My, my, my!”</p>
<p>“ANYWAY! Bye, Arshan!”</p>
<p>“Right, bye!” Stumbling away, D’arshan practically ran to where his chocobo was stabled. Aveza warked at him as he hurried with saddling her. But his weight didn’t even make her blink when he hopped on. With a powerful flap of her wings, she carried him off into the sky and toward The Reach.</p>
<p>“Sooooo… I gotta go now, bye aunties!” M’zhet fled down to the water paddies. Feminine laughter followed in his wake.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“You seem distracted.” Alphinaud’s eyebrows rose when he watched D’arshan jump. Strange, he hadn’t been trying to sneak up on him. And the miqo’te was notoriously hard to get past. Usually. “Are you alright, my friend?”</p>
<p>“I… yeah, I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“He’s lying,” Alisaie said, popping up on the other side of him. She stared as the older Scion twitched, ears standing straight up and tail fluffing out. “Hm, I think, dear brother, that our friend is indeed distracted. So easily startled today, aren’t we D’arshan?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you mean,” D’arshan denied.</p>
<p>“I’ve been talking to you for ten minutes,” Alphinaud pointed out, voice as dry as Thanalan. “You didn’t hear a word I said, did you?”</p>
<p>“Uhhh…”</p>
<p>“He is in love.”</p>
<p>D’arshan squawked in outrage and whirled around. “Brynja! When did you?! What? No, I’m not!” He and his best friend and former lover immediately began to squabble. The Leveilleur twins blinked then looked at one another.</p>
<p>“In… love?” Alisaie parroted.</p>
<p>“Oh.” Alphinaud covered his mouth with his fingers. “In love, D’arshan? How did Lady Brynja know?”</p>
<p>“My dear brother, she and D’arshan used to be lovers, I think she’d know.”</p>
<p>“I remember that!” Alphinaud flushed a bright red, glaring. “But they’re just back to being friends now so how?” He harrumphed when his sister just silently stared at him. “Fine, I guess she would know.”</p>
<p>“I wonder who it is?”</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mal, help.” D’arshan threw himself onto the elezen’s neatly made bed. He grabbed one pillow and buried his head under it. His tail lashed.</p>
<p>Maldeylot got up from his workbench, a little half-finished wooden duck and whittle tool left behind. “What happened?” he asked. His calm voice drew the miqo’te out from under the pillow. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to his friend. “How can I help?”</p>
<p>“Am I in love?” D’arshan asked as he flopped over onto his back. He stared at the ceiling and the fan lazily spinning.</p>
<p>The question ground Mal’s thoughts to a halt. “I… I… what?” The soft-spoken Ishgardian fumbled around for words. “I don’t… know?” He rubbed his dark pink hair at the back of his head.</p>
<p>“I remember when I was in love with Jacke.” Pausing, he huffed. “I thought he was amazing, that he loved me back… I just felt like I couldn’t talk to him about anything out of Limsa, ya know? It makes sense, in hind sight. He was the guildmaster of the Rogues, his business was Limsa and the upholding of the Code. And me? I am neutral. Or I’m supposed to be as a Scion, right?”</p>
<p>“Right.”</p>
<p>“And I was getting mixed up in Primal slaying all across the continent and everything just… pssssh. And then the banquet happened and we had to disappear with Alphinaud. Do you remember that, Mal? The three of us, Alphinaud, and Tataru staying in Ishgard? Gods, you hated every moment of it… When it was safe again from the Crystal Braves, I went back to the guild and we had a blow up. He said he couldn’t take me disappearing, the silence, the way I wouldn’t just stay in Limsa with him.”</p>
<p>“And you haven’t gone back in years except for quick business. I know. Usually Brynja or myself go if there’s a problem or primal on Vylbrand.”</p>
<p>“It’s dumb, isn’t it? So fucking… I threw my linkpearl into the sea and got a new one even so the guild would stop calling me to fix it. A fecking mess.”</p>
<p>“Then the war and the liberation of Doma and Ala Mhigo. And the theft of our friends’ souls to the First and you going to get them back only to nearly meet your own end or worse.” Mal placed his palm against D’arshan’s forehead. “We’ve all been through a lot. Of course you don’t want to quit being an adventurer, a Scion. Not when the whole world is out there. Not with Garlemald nipping ever at our heels. Our strength as Warriors of Light means we will not get to rest, to settle down. Not yet. Maybe not ever.” Maldeylot could sense a storm coming on the horizon. It was coming to destroy this temporary peace. Once Garlemald gathered itself, it was back to the frontlines. For all of them.</p>
<p>“Should I give up then?” Despair put a croak in his voice. “What is the point of being with someone if you can’t even truly promise a tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“What is the point of not having today then?” Maldeylot replied. The points of his long ears twitched. “Our time is short, tomorrow not guaranteed. So if you are in love, then go to them and speak. Don’t run away. Not again. You are older now, and wiser I hope. When you broke things off with Jacke, you were one and twenty. Young. If you were an elezen, you would have been just out of your final growth spurt. But it’s been four years and a lifetime of experiences. So stop running.”</p>
<p>“Must be pretty bad when you’re so forceful with your words.” D’arshan sat up, the large hand of his friend falling away. “You don’t even know who I’m talking about.”</p>
<p>“Well, it’s certainly not G’raha Tia,” Mal said, lips quirking in a smile. “You still look a little uncomfortable whenever he speaks to you. Though for all his cleverness, I do not think he notices. Or he is blinded by the stars in his eyes when he looks at you.”</p>
<p>D’arshan scrunched up his face. “I’m just one man,” he said. “The stories about me are not… wholly accurate.”</p>
<p>“Well, to be fair, when it comes to being a Warrior of Light, you are the strongest out of all of us.”</p>
<p>“Shit, don’t let Brynja hear you say that. She’ll kick both our asses.”</p>
<p>“I meant our Echoes,” Mal said with a laugh. “You’ve been our frontline Warrior of Light for a long time.”</p>
<p>“That’s because Tilly retired after...”</p>
<p>“Haurchefant.”</p>
<p>A moment of solemn silence filled the room. Each man was remembering her grief-stricken face, her rage when she slew Thordan, and her exhaustion when she handed the mantle of lead Warrior to D’arshan before leaving for her island. She had been a hermit ever since…</p>
<p>“Yeah, she still feels guilty whenever I call her. She’s offered to be our back up in case and she did come back to help while I was on the First…” D’arshan rubbed his mouth. “But as soon as the Scions woke, she ran back home. She didn’t even say goodbye. Just poof into the night.”</p>
<p>“Arenvald misses her. We all do.”</p>
<p>“I sure could use her advice. No offense, Mal. You gave good advice too.”</p>
<p>“Hm. Well, whoever they are, you should speak to them plainly. I think that would be her advice as well.” Mal stood up to his towering height. “Now then, let’s go grab a late supper.” He reached down to yank D’arshan to his feet. And though the miqo’te was six fulms even, Maldeylot still made him feel like he was standing next to a Roe. Biggest godsdamn elezen on the whole damn continent… “I would like some sushi, I think. I hear Raulf has improved greatly since Brynja has aided him in his endeavors.”</p>
<p>“Under Brynja’s tutelage? He better have damn well improved. Quiet she may be, but she’s one hell of a task master.” D’arshan followed after Mal down the hallway and up the stairs into Seventh Heaven to head to Raulf’s café. Neither noticed a red gaze following them before they disappeared out of The Rising Stones.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Zhet sat on the ledge just outside of the village high above the road. He stared at the sky painted by the sunset. The reds and pinks reminded him of the streaks in Arshan’s soft hair. Just like the sky reminded him of the blue shade of his hair. His friend said the colors were natural for him, that the scent of dye no matter what Jandelaine did burned his nose. Zhet reached up to tug on his own braids and bangs, the rusty color warmer in comparison. And Arshan always dressed in blues and blacks while Zhet always wore browns and reds.</p>
<p>Fire and water…</p>
<p>He shook his head. He wasn’t the kind of person who had poetic thoughts! He was too busy trying to become nuhn! Zhet scrambled to his feet. He turned to head back to his little house but stopped. He fidgeted with his fingers, head bowed. His braids swung down.</p>
<p>Closing his eyes, the miqo’te thought about his friend’s face. The curve of his cheek when he smiled. The pale eyes with that bit of green tint to them that always warmed when that gaze was turned upon him. That flash of sharp fang that caused his breath to speed up a little. The white freckles splattered across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. How Zhet wanted to count them by touch.</p>
<p>His deep voice, the calm to Zhet’s storm, as he walked Zhet through the steps of a fighting technique. Strong steady hands that lifted and maneuvered him around until the stance was just right. The warmth that radiated from his body. The way Arshan towered over him, curved over Zhet, his breath on his cheek.</p>
<p>The thought of those fangs scrapping along his neck at his pulse…</p>
<p>A dark flush colored Zhet’s face. His fur stood up, fluffing up his tail. His golden eyes shot open. He clapped his hands to his burning cheeks. A spark of heat went through his veins. He ran for his home, the door slamming behind him.</p>
<p>M’rahz, deeply concerned, went over and knocked on the door. “Zhet? Nephew, are you well?” he called out.</p>
<p>“I- I’m fine!”</p>
<p>“M’zhet…”</p>
<p>The door squeaked open a little and one golden eye peeked out at him. “I’m fine,” Zhet said sullenly. But he relented under his nuhn’s unwavering gaze. How did he bloody do that? “Come in.” He stepped back and opened the door all the way to let him in. His ears swiveled and laid back against his skull in the awkward silence. “Uncle, I…” Zhet let out a shaky breath. “nuhns, they don’t… are they allowed… can I as a nuhn…?” He growled frustrated with himself. He stepped deeper into his little one room house and thumped down onto his single sized bed. Resting his forearms on his thighs, he hung his head. The aether lamps lit up the room but somehow shadow clung to him. “I don’t know what to do.”</p>
<p>Gingerly M’rahz sat down next to him. He put a gentle hand on his back. “How can I help you?” he asked. “You may ask me anything, you know.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Zhet blinked back tears. Would that his father could be here… “I’m feeling something but I don’t quite understand it. Not at all. Am I stupid?”</p>
<p>“Zhet, no. No, you’re not stupid.” Rahz sighed, he really did have to nip that bullying from the younger M girls in the bud. Even ever confident Zhet could feel the sting of being laughed at. He thought he had taught his girls better. “You’re still learning about the world. In fact the learning never stops.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“And feelings can be difficult to name. So not knowing the exact words about something you’re feeling is normal.”</p>
<p>“Even you?” Zhet asked, voice small. He grabbed his tail and pet the tip, ears folded back still.</p>
<p>“Yes, even me. Do you know how long it took me to realize I was in love with Hahtoa?”</p>
<p>“You are?! But what about the children you sired not with her? Errr… sorry.”</p>
<p>Rahz laughed. “She and I, we had an agreement when we were younger after I realized and told her. I would sire a number of children as was my duty and then after I would sire no more with anyone other than her.” He patted his back. “For a relationship to work, you have to communicate with one another. And so we did. And the tribe is stronger for it. Hahtoa is matriarch for a reason.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Zhet fidgeted. “But what if as nuhn, you were in love with a man?” There, he asked!</p>
<p>“Ah, I see.” Rahz leaned back and crossed his arms. “That would require a lot more communication and not just between a nuhn and the man he is in love with. It would also need to involve the women of the tribe who wish to have children with the nuhn. But it would be worth it if you come to an understanding, I think. There’s no shame in loving a man. No shame in loving anyone. It is your actions that matter and how you approach it all.” Cracking open his eyes, he glanced at the younger M. “Is this about D’arshan?”</p>
<p>Zhet sputtered and turned red enough that it could be easily seen despite his darker skin. “Ah… no?” he tried to say. He twitched at the disbelief he saw on the other’s face. He sighed. “Yes.”</p>
<p>“D’arshan Tia, my goodness. He is quite the catch, I’ll give you that. Then again, he is ever so fond of you.”</p>
<p>“He is?!” Sitting up from his slouch, Zhet’s ears stood up straight. “Do you think?”</p>
<p>“I cannot speak for him,” Rahz replied slowly. “His heart is his own. But the man is the busiest sod on this star, I think. And yet he always manages to find time to spend with you. Take that as you will.” Slapping his knees, he levered himself to his feet. “When next he comes to you, speak to him of your heart. And let him speak to you of his. Then go from there, alright?” He ruffled the other’s rusty red bangs. “You’ll be surprised, I think.” And he let himself out.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Zhet kept finding himself staring west when high up in the canyons. Past the Wall to the great forests of Gridania, which was like the gateway to the greater portions of Eorzea beyond. He kept trying to spot pale blue hair and ears whenever he saw someone fly by on a chocobo. It was getting ridiculous even to him. A nuhn did not pine like this.</p>
<p>Right?</p>
<p>“Hey, what’s wrong with you?”</p>
<p>“Huh?” M’zhet blinked, eyes focusing. “Oh, J’olhmyn, hi.”</p>
<p>The white haired miqo’te squinted at him. “No shouting about being nuhn, huh?” She glanced over to Alpa who was speaking with Gales. “Are you ill?”</p>
<p>“No! I’m fine!” M’zhet crossed his arms and leaned away from her. “The very vision of health! A good nuhn takes care of himself for the tribe!”</p>
<p>“Ah, there you are.” She glared at him as he jumped around her. “Idiot, knock that off!” J’olhmyn grabbed the back of his tunic and yanked him to a halt. He choked and coughed. He stumbled, shaking himself free from her grip. “Now why are you here at the Gates?”</p>
<p>“I… ah… have you… well…” M’zhet rubbed the back of his neck. He opened his mouth but immediately closed it again when a chocobo dressed in familiar blues landed by the griffins. Its hooded and cloaked rider dismounted. “Nevermind!” He ran off.</p>
<p>“What the…?” The wind he stirred up when he zoomed past her ruffled J’olhmyn’s hair. She whirled around. “The Warrior of Light?” She watched as D’arshan Tia pushed back his hood to greet M’zhet. The shorter man reached up to grip the other’s bicep while the other miqo cupped his elbow, leaning forward to listen to M’zhet’s chatter. They were smiling, ears perked forward. They were so close to each other. The juxposition between the taller, blue haired D Tia and the shorter, redheaded M Tia was like a painting of lovers reuniting. Her jaw dropped, eyes widening. “No way. No fucking way!”</p>
<p>“What? What is it?” Alpa slithered over to her friend, Gales right behind her. “What are we looking at?” She swung her head around to see. “Ah. D’arshan is back. Is he offering aid today?”</p>
<p>“You dingus! Are you not seeing what I’m seeing?” The J tribe miqo stamped her foot.</p>
<p>“That D’arshan is speaking with M’zhet. I do not know what else you are seeing.”</p>
<p>“Aye, it’s just the lads,” Gales agreed, cupping his chin. “Just lads being lads. No need ta get yer fur all twisted up.” The highlander wandered off to yell at one of the helpers.</p>
<p>J’olhmyn made a frustrated noise, hands balling up into fists. “Why am I surrounded by idiots?” she cried in frustration. Alpa gave her the side-eye before shrugging and slithering away. She had things to do despite her second in command’s yelling.</p>
<hr/>
<p>D’arshan had Aveza’s lead in hand as he walked by M’zhet. He didn’t feel like flying and Aveza wasn’t built for two passengers. Besides, he needed to talk to him. “Hey, let’s stop at our usual campsite,” he said, indicating the way to where they normally stayed when out training together between the M tribe village and the Gates. The natural alcove formed in the canyon was protected from predators and close enough to water, making it perfect for camping out. Arshan’s wards would keep out any unwanted visitors.</p>
<p>“But the sun’s not close to setting,” Zhet said, confused. He tilted his head at the taller man. “Are you tired?”</p>
<p>“Something like that,” D’arshan said with a weak smile. His tail flicked. “But we don’t have to if you don’t want to rest for a bit.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s fine. Even you get tired after all. And a nuhn takes care of his people! Come on!” Unthinkingly, Zhet grabbed the other’s free hand and began to lead him to their favorite camping spot. Arshan blinked and let him. He slowly intertwined their fingers. A smile curled his lips when Zhet squeezed his hand. Aveza followed the two miqo’te, not that the chocobo had a choice. The clever bird just rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>When they got to the hidden alcove, Aveza tugged on her lead to make her master let go so she could rest in her usual spot. Arshan reluctantly let go of Zhet as well and went to give her some greens and water after setting up her own hay filled bedroll cushion. She chirped her thanks and sat down to eat. She was very tired from her flight after all.</p>
<p>Zhet watched for a moment as Arshan cared for his bird. He smiled when the other man crooned to her and groomed her for a bit. The love for his bird was obvious. Those strong steady hands could be trusted with so much. A little blush colored his sun darkened cheeks and Zhet busied himself with checking the supply of firewood that they kept at this campsite. “Do you want a fire, Arshan?” he asked. He had a feeling they were going to spend the night here and late autumn was cold after all.</p>
<p>“Yeah, if you like,” Arshan called over his shoulder as he draped a heavy woolen blanket over Aveza. “There you go, old girl. You’re so good, thank you.” He grinned when she warked at him. “Rest up, love. We’ll be at the village in no time.” He gave her one last pat and left her to her rest and meal. “Do you need me to cook? I’ve got some supplies in my armiger.”</p>
<p>“When don’t you have supplies in your armiger?” Zhet asked with a laugh. He was crouched by the firepit, coaxing a flame to life. “Adventurers are always prepared, right?”</p>
<p>“The good ones at any rate, yeah.” Arshan also crouched down next to his companion. “Hey, okay if we just stay here until morning?”</p>
<p>“Haha, knew it!” The fire grew into a merry blaze. “Of course, we can. The nuhn doesn’t expect me back for a while.” Zhet’s ears perked up. “Oh! Though maybe I should call him on the linkpearl… Hm.”</p>
<p>“I’ll call him.” Standing up, the older miqo’te pulled out his pearl and held it up to his ear. He wandered away to set up the tent while he spoke to the M tribe nuhn.</p>
<p>“Okay, Zhet, get it together,” he muttered to himself. “A nuhn doesn’t hesitate.”</p>
<p>“Who’s hesitating?”</p>
<p>“GAH! Arshan!” Zhet jumped to his feet and his arms windmilled. Strong hands steadied him. “Gods, don’t scare me like that!”</p>
<p>“Sorry, Zhet. Quiet feet. Can’t help it.” There was laughter in Arshan’s eyes. It was apparent that the younger miqo’te still needed much improvement. “Alright now?” From his hand swung his campfire cooking pot in the other was the folding tripod it hung from above the fire. “I’ve got beans and mutton sausage for soup and some bread I brought from my mom’s. Fresh baked just this morning.”</p>
<p>“Your mom made it? Then yes, definitely! Sounds great! Here, let me set that up.” Zhet took the pot and tripod from his friend’s hands. “Would this count as a late lunch or an early dinner?” he asked over his shoulder. He hummed as he unfolded the tripod.</p>
<p>Arshan stared at his back as he set up the cooking pot. Like they had done this a thousand times and would do it a thousand more. It felt... domestic. He scrubbed his face with his hand. “It’s only fourteenth bell, so late lunch, I think.” Arshan pulled his pack out of his armiger and rummaged through it for the carefully wrapped smoked mutton sausage and the sack of brown beans. He also pulled out some baby popotoes, washed that morning and set to keep in his adventurer’s armiger. Butter was also taken out. Salt and black pepper. Dried onion. Dried garlic. There would be no flavorless dishes made by Arshan’s hands. Taking the ingredients over, he stood over the fire and held the popotoes first. With quick, easy movements, he held and cut the spuds. They were dropped into the pot. Butter was scooped out and added. Sizzling sounds filled the air. “Hey, can you get some water from the stream? I grabbed the bucket too. It’s by my pack.”</p>
<p>“Sure can!” Zhet went and came back quickly. With great care, he poured water into the cooking pot until Arshan’s say so. By then all the popotoes were quartered and the beans added to cook. They stood nearly shoulder to shoulder, taking turned stirring until the beans were mostly cooked and the popotoes almost finished. “You know… this may just turn into early dinner.”</p>
<p>Laughing, Arshan nodded. “Yeah, sun’s setting already,” he said. “I smoked this sausage myself.” With casual swiftness, he cut up the sausages into little discs. They were plopped into the bubbling soup. Zhet stirred them in, in awe of his companion’s dexterity. How did he do that without a cutting board and remaining unharmed? “Don’t worry, I didn’t grab the hot sausage. I save that for winter or trips into Coerthas.”</p>
<p>“Aaah, spicy food to keep warm is a good idea. What’s Coerthas like?” Zhet and D’arshan kept chatting even after the soup was done and the bread split between them along with the bowls of piping hot food. Leaning against one another while sitting by the fire, the two exchanged stories and news and laughter. The moon rose in the sky.</p>
<p>It was, quite frankly, the most relaxed Arshan had felt in weeks. Then again whenever he was with Zhet, he felt calmer, the foil to his more energetic companion. It was easy to be with him. They finished off the soup and bread, both pleasantly full. “Here, I’ll set up the tent if you could rinse these out.” He handed his bowl to Zhet. “Don’t linger though.”</p>
<p>“I won’t!” Zhet grabbed the pot from its tripod and set it on the sand to cool as he passed by. “I’ll be back!” He rounded the corner and disappeared. Though Arshan’s sensitive ears could vaguely hear him splashing around the stream close by.</p>
<p>“Right. Tent. The tent we’ll be sharing… Fuck.” In the chilly night air, Arshan felt overheated. “Calm down idiot, you’ve done this dozens of times with him. This isn’t any different.” Except now he realized, thanks to Brynja’s no nonsense berating and bonk on the head and Mal’s advice, that he had romantic feelings for Zhet. The calm he had been feeling vanished. Now he felt nervous.</p>
<p>Not even facing a transformation into a Sin Eater had ever made him this nervous. He had killed gods and men alike for pity’s sake. Hells, he felt more comfortable sleeping with Brynja the first time more than this. Arshan combed his fingers through his hair and tugged his ears. He had to get it together. It was just tent sharing.</p>
<p>And cuddles because Arshan was the master at cuddling his bed partners.</p>
<p>“Shut up, stupid,” Arshan hissed as he hurried to set up the tent.</p>
<p>“I’m back!” Zhet slid into the alcove and its wards. “Do you need help? I’m great at pitching tents!”</p>
<p>“Yeah you are…”<br/><br/>“Huh?”</p>
<p>Arshan shook his head. “It’s nothing. I’ve finished already.” He turned around. “No troubles?”</p>
<p>“None, of course!” Zhet puffed out his chest. “A future nuhn like me can come and go easy through his territory.” He put the cleaned bowls and spoons back into Arshan’s pack.</p>
<p>“Of course.” It helped that most big predators had learned to leave this area alone. Arshan was the biggest predator here despite his many absences and they knew it. “Bedrolls are all set for when it’s time to sleep. But the night is still young.” Arshan cleared his throat. “We could return to our conversation?”</p>
<p>Nuhns don’t hesitate. Nuhns don’t hesitate. “Actually, could we talk? I… I have something to say,” Zhet blurted out.</p>
<p>‘He’s breaking up with me and we’re not even dating,’ Arshan thought, internally panicking. Externally he just nodded. “Anything you want, Zhet. Come, let’s sit by the fire again.” He gestured to the log they used as a bench. He saw Zhet hesitate, ears flicking and tail twitching, before he nodded and sat down. Arshan sat next to him and clasped his hands together. This was going to hurt, Arshan just knew it. So, he braced himself for the worst.</p>
<p>“You’re a good friend,” Zhet said. His head was bowed, his eyes hidden by his bangs. “You’re kind and helpful and amazing. I used to think that you were going to be my biggest rival for being nuhn when we first met. M’rahz sent you after me and I thought ‘oh, competition’.” He laughed. “There was no competition. I say a lot of things like I’m so strong and I’ll become nuhn. But you… you could have become nuhn with barely a lift of a finger. And yet.” He looked up at Arshan with wide, gold eyes. “And yet you believed me when I said I was going to become the M nuhn. You tried to help me. Even threw bombs at me like I asked.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t like doing that.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I figure that now. When it isn’t a battlefield, you’re really gentle.” Zhet saw the light blush on the other’s face in the firelight. “You act tough. Me too. And you act angry. But it’s a lie, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>Arshan shrugged. “I have plenty to be angry about,” he muttered. His lot in life was not all sunshine and lemon cakes, after all.</p>
<p>“But you never got angry with me. I know when someone’s angry at me. Like they want to strangle me. J’olhmyn comes close.”</p>
<p>“Zhet… do you rile her up on purpose?”</p>
<p>Zhet turned his wide-eyed gaze toward him. “What? I would never do that,” he denied, though the laughter was clear in his voice. “She’d kill me.”</p>
<p>“Only if she caught you,” Arshan said with a soft chuckle. He nudged his shoulder against him. “Well, well, who knew you had it in you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, she’s cute when she’s angry. No wonder Alpa pokes at her too.”</p>
<p>“What? No way!” The things one learns. “So you and J’olhmyn, huh?”</p>
<p>“No.” Zhet scowled. “She doesn’t like me even if… well, that doesn’t matter. Just because I want to be nuhn doesn’t mean I want every woman to be mine.” He shook his head. “In fact… you can be nuhn and just be in love with one person. Being in love can different than loving someone, right?”</p>
<p>Arshan felt himself sweat a little despite the cool air. “There’s different kinds of love, yeah. Love between friends, love between family, love with your tribe…”</p>
<p>“Romantic love,” Zhet whispered, staring into his companion eyes. He scooted a little closer to him. It wouldn’t take much to just crawl into his lap. The thought made Zhet’s insides shaky. “Right?”</p>
<p>“Right,” the older miqo whispered back. His pupils rounded and he leaned closer. “Zhet?”</p>
<p>“A nuhn doesn’t hesitate,” Zhet said.</p>
<p>“Ah?”</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, and catching the other’s scent at the same time, the M tribe Tia smiled. “Arshan, I… that is to say… I have feelings for you.” There, Zhet said it! He said it! And oh, Arshan wasn’t moving. Or breathing. “I’m sorry!” He made to lean back but a hand shot out to grab the front of his tunic. “Heee?!”</p>
<p>“You! You beat me to it!” Arshan pulled him closer so that they were nose to nose. “Zhet, I am defeated.” He let out a disbelieving laugh. “Zhet.” He brushed his lips against the curve of the shorter man’s cheek. “I have feelings for you too.”</p>
<p>“R-really?! I never realized…” His words trailed off as the hand twisted in the front of his tunic slid up to cup his nape. “Arshan?” Zhet’s breathing sped up. The warmth of that calloused hand was scrambling his thoughts and words. He reached up to grab the other’s bicep to steady himself. He tilted his head back, feeling the soft brush of Arshan’s blue and pink bangs along his face. “Arshan?”</p>
<p>“Can I keep you, I wonder?” Arshan asked. A smug smile curled his lips when he heard his companion’s breath hitch. “Can I kiss you?” He grunted when Zhet yanked him forward and smashed their mouths together. Their nose smooshed uncomfortably. “Sweetheart, here, let me just.” Arshan pulled back a little and cupped his cheek with his other hand. “Tilt a little like this.” In a smooth movement, Arshan slotted their mouths against one another in a better position. He resisted the urge to immediately deepen the kiss. Not yet. His partner’s inexperience was plain.</p>
<p>Oh! Zhet’s eyes fluttered closed. Though he had been the one to make the first move, Arshan took control so easily. It was heady. He grabbed the front of the taller man’s heavy woolen shirt with his other hand. His fingers curled. Tugged closer by him, Zhet gasped. But Arshan pulled back, panting. “Why’d you stop?” Zhet whined.</p>
<p>“Gods, sweetheart, we’ve just… we need to slow down.”</p>
<p>Zhet growled. “No, not yet!” He crawled into the other’s lap like he had wanted to earlier. He wrapped his thighs around his waist and plopped his bottom down. “OH!” Zhet clung to Arshan’s broad shoulders. He may be a bit dim but there was no mistaking the hardness in the other’s breeches.</p>
<p>“Sonvabitch…” Arshan buried his face against the curve of Zhet’s neck, now holding his hips. “Don’t. Don’t move.” The urge to thrust his hips up was fought desperately. He didn’t want to scare him.</p>
<p>“Please…” Zhet arched his neck back. He wriggled. “Please!”</p>
<p>The offer was too tempting. Arshan scrapped his teeth over the pulse by his mouth. His fangs dragged along warm skin. His ears perked forward when his partner moaned. His pupils dilated, nearly swallowing up the pale color of his irises. He wrapped his arms tighter around the man on his lap. The scent of autumn and musk filled his nose. Arshan struggled to lift his head so that he wouldn’t bite down. To mark him. “Zhet,” he rasped. “Zhet, we have to stop. I want you but…”</p>
<p>Panting, Zhet nodded. “Too soon,” he wheezed. “But I want!” Leaning forward, he remembered to tilt his head a little in order to kiss the other man. His heart soared when he kissed back, though still with mouths closed. What would it be like to touch tongues? Zhet licked Arshan’s full lower lip but pulled away. A nuhn did not push too far. The redhead rested his forehead against the other’s. “Maybe later we could… we could do more?”</p>
<p>Arshan felt his brain short-circuit for a moment. “More later. Yes, perfect,” he managed to sputter out. Well, he should have known Zhet wasn’t going to be too shy about his desires. “But not tonight.” He was feeling too feral, too hyped, and too high on learning that his feelings were returned. Slow and steady now. “Let’s just go to sleep and in the morning head to the village.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” The shorter miqo nuzzled his freckled cheek.” He kissed his face. “It’s getting late. Bedtime cuddles?”</p>
<p>“Sure.” Arshan laughed. Not shy about his desires at all. It was refreshing not having to do a dance around with romantic matters. Not with Zhet. He let himself be pulled to his feet. And he beat back his arousal. Not yet.</p>
<p>Together they banked the fire and took off their boots by the tent entrance. Arshan let Zhet crawl in first, now openly enjoying the view of his bottom and swaying tail as he went in. They giggled like children as they shed outer layers within the tent. Zhet wiggled under the blankets first. He was quickly joined by Arshan. In sync, Arshan held out his arm as Zhet scooted into his embrace. They lay there for half a bell just talking and calming down.</p>
<p>“I want more practice,” Zhet declared in the dark of the tent.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Kissing!”</p>
<p>Arshan let out a little laugh. “What, like with tongue?” he asked. He certainly no longer felt too wild. He had control but then again he had never lost it either. Mayhap just a few open mouth kisses…</p>
<p>“Yes, I would like to try!” Zhet said, eagerly scooting up so that they were face to face. “Please?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, let me show you…”</p>
<p>Wrapped around one another, they whispered and exchanged kisses before dropping off to sleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Zhet blinked awake. He found himself on his side, his back cradled against Arshan’s front. He felt warm and comfortable. The weight of his partner’s arm draped over him was pleasant. His breath ruffled his red hair. And there was something poking his back. Ah. Zhet blushed. But then he wiggled and rubbed backward against it. He grinned when Arshan made a soft, feline sound of confusion before clamping his mouth onto the curve of Zhet’s neck. It made him moan. The hardness in his own breeches twitched.</p>
<p>“Behave,” Arshan grumbled. He stroked Zhet’s hip, holding it and rubbing his thumb under the hem of his shirt against his skin.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to,” Zhet pouted, wiggling again. “I feel hot.”</p>
<p>“Oh? Need me to leave?” A grin spread across Arshan’s face at the answering growl he got. “No? Then what would you like, sweetheart?”</p>
<p>“Touch me.”</p>
<p>Arshan laughed low and deep. “I am,” he said. “Or would you prefer me to touch you elsewhere?”</p>
<p>“Elsewhere! Please!”</p>
<p>“Oh? Permission then?”</p>
<p>“Yes, damn you! Stop teasing!” Zhet squirmed as the hand at his hip trailed along the top of his thigh. He panted. “Oooh.” He gasped when he was suddenly yanked back, his bottom pressed firmly against the hard cock behind him. His tail curled backward over Arshan’s waist.</p>
<p>“May I?”</p>
<p>“I gave my permission already! Urk!” The hand rubbing his thigh and hip reached to cup his covered cock. “Fuck.”</p>
<p>“Hm.” Arshan buried his nose in soft red hair as he traced the shape of him with his hand. His other arm curled up under his partner, hugging his chest. “Easy, my nuhn,” he crooned. “Easy does it.” He deliberately kept his touch slow. His lips curled at the corners. To hear his breath shudder when Arshan called him his nuhn was a delight. The way his ears flicked in pleasure. “Would you like more?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Gods, please keep going.” Zhet tried to thrust against the hand at the apex of his thighs. Clever fingers unlaced his breeches and delved in. He cried out and squirmed. But he was held fast. He let out a little wheeze as fingers curled around his cock. “That’s! That’s different from! Hnngn!”</p>
<p>“From touching yourself? Yes, it is,” Arshan replied. He thumbed at the head. Precum was spread around the sensitive skin. “Would you like for me to keep going?”</p>
<p>“If you stop, I’ll rip your ears off!”</p>
<p>“Noted.” The cock in his hand leaked more and Arshan used it to smooth the way as he stroked. He mouthed at his lover’s ears at their bases. He murmured encouragement in a low voice as Zhet’s breathing sped up. Zhet’s hands scrambled at the blankets for something to hold onto. He rocked his hips in time with Arshan’s touch. The older miqo’te panted against his temple now. His own tail lashed under the covers. “That’s it, sweetheart. Feels good, yes?”</p>
<p>“Arshan!” Zhet panted, eyes nearly crossing. “Close!” He whined when the hand in his breeches slowed down and then left. “No, please, don’t stop.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t intend to stop. However, we don’t want to make a mess in your trousers, yes?” Arshan levered himself up and rolled Zhet onto his back. He wedged himself between his thighs, kneeling over him. His hands were on either side of his head. “Hi there, darling. Alright if I use my mouth on you?”</p>
<p>“M… mouth?!” Zhet laid there in disbelief, face flushed bright in the light coming through the tent walls.</p>
<p>“I promise I don’t bite.” Arshan flashed his teeth in a smile. “Not even my fangs.” He raised his hand he had been using to stroke his companion’s cock and licked it. “Ah.”</p>
<p>“AaaAh?!” Feeling like he was going to combust, Zhet nodded. “YES! You can… you can use your mouth!”</p>
<p>“Good.” Arshan leaned down to kiss him lightly, nipping at the other’s lower lip. “Eyes on me.” He pressed his lips against his collarbone exposed by the open neck of his shirt as he slid downward.</p>
<p>Zhet’s tail thumped against the bedrolls. But he never looked away. In fact he levered himself up onto his elbows to keep watching. Color crawled across his face, his mouth gaping as he panted. The brush of soft blue hair dragged along his flat belly as Arshan went ever lower and trailed kisses along the way. He wiggled to help him lower his breeches and smalls. Zhet couldn’t help but make a long noise when his lover kissed the tip of his cock. He then gripped it to slide down the foreskin.</p>
<p>“Pretty like the rest of you,” Arshan said. He looked up at him and grinned. His pupils were round, face flushed. His lover matched. “Tell me if it becomes too much, alright?” He hummed when he received an affirmative. “Relax, sweetheart. I’ll take care of you.” Keeping one hand on the bedrolls to keep himself steady, Arshan kept hold on the shaft. He began with slow licks circling the head of the cock. A broad stroke on the underside of the head made Zhet moan. Arshan’s ears twitched and he switched gears, kissing and licking the underside of shaft as well. His lover collapsed backward from where he was propped up on his elbows.</p>
<p>“Hands! What do I?”</p>
<p>Arshan paused, liking the cute sound of protest from the other. “You can hold my ears if you like,” he offered. “Just don’t pull.” The redhead made a noise of understanding. Arshan bent back down to continue laving attention to the flushed, hard cock before him. He smiled when he felt tentative hands gently hold his ears. He wheezed at the feel of clever fingers massaging the bases of them. “That’s… that’s good, darlling.”</p>
<p>Letting out a nervous laugh, Zhet brushed his fingers through soft blue hair with its streaks of reddish pink. “Gods, ArshAAAH!” His hands flexed, nearly squeezing ears and hair. Wet warmth had engulfed his whole cock from tip to root. “FUCK!” His eyes crossed when he felt the other chuckle a little. Hands were now at his hips to hold him down. “ARSHAN!”</p>
<p>“Hmm.” Arshan hummed before slowly bobbing his head up and down. The scent of his lover’s musk was strongest here and filled his nose. The tang of his precum coated his tongue. It made Arshan’s eyes flutter closed so he could concentrate through the assault on his senses. His ears heard every gasp, squeak, and moan, ever mindful for a cue to stop. Strong hands in his hair stroked his ears.</p>
<p>Heat tingled up Zhet’s spine. “Ar…Arshan, too hot! I can’t! Close!” he tried to warn.</p>
<p>The cock in his mouth seemed to grow stiffer, fuller. Arshan’s nose flared. He went faster, sucking and bobbing. His lover’s cries rang in his ears. It only spurred him on, despite the ache in his jaw. Out of practice… He felt Zhet curl up over him. He heard a stuttered warning before seed filled his mouth. Arshan simply swallowed, stroking down with his mouth. The salty taste was strong but not unpleasant. Frantic tugs on his bangs told him to pull back.</p>
<p>Zhet collapsed backward as the mouth left his spent cock. He was panting like he had just run from the city of Ala Mhigo all the way across to the western seas. It was struggle to refocus his eyes but he managed. And there was Arshan, still kneeling between his thighs and looking unbearably smug. “Shut up, thank you,” Zhet said, wheezing. Arshan just laughed and licked up the excess drops of cum from the corner of his generous mouth. “What about you?” The words came after a long moment as he caught his breath. He glanced at Arshan’s trousers and coughed. Should he…?</p>
<p>“It’ll calm down,” Arshan replied. He was completely unbothered, sitting back on his heels.</p>
<p>“But!”</p>
<p>Shaking his head, he shrugged. “It’s not about being even,” he said. “Just because I sucked you off doesn’t mean you have to. Besides.” Arshan grinned. “I’ll need a different space to teach you, if you like. Somewhere less cramped, mayhap.” He reached down to help retie the laces of Zhet’s breeches. “I assure you, I enjoyed myself immensely.” Crawling up and over Zhet, the older miqo leaned down to kiss his cheek. “You’re very cute when you come. Oof!” He laughed when his lover gave the front of his shoulder a hard tap with his knuckles.</p>
<p>“Sh-shut up! I am not!” Zhet denied, now flushed from embarrassment.</p>
<p>“You are. I love it.” Arshan touched his nose to Zhet’s. “Zhet, let me keep you. I promise. I promise to keep your heart safe. Will you let me?”</p>
<p>Zhet looked into those pale green eyes, traced those beautiful white freckles with his gaze. He reached up to cup Arshan’s face. “Only if… only if I get to keep you in return,” he said. “I know… I know the world and all of its problems tugs you everywhere yet I would keep you. If you let me.”</p>
<p>Those words were like a strike to the heart. It made Arshan close his eyes and take a deep breath. He opened them again to stare into that patient golden gaze. “My heart is yours,” he rumbled. “Keep it close, won’t you? And I promise, I will do everything I can to come back to you again and again. Until I can’t anymore or I finally can just stay forever.”</p>
<p>“You have yourself a deal!” Zhet yanked him down for a kiss. He scrunched his face. “Ugh! Salty!”</p>
<p>Arshan burst out laughing and he collapsed on top of his complaining lover.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Arshan managed to stay with the M tribe and Zhet for a week before his duty came knocking again. Things were heating up at the Bozjan Southern Front for a bit. They needed his sword arm. So, he planned to go with Zhet to the Castellum Velodyna. From there Arshan would fly on Aveza to Gridania, leave her at the stables, and teleport from there to Kugane to rest before flying out on his Yol, Miji, to the Front. The thought of the coming journey was exhausting. And he hadn’t even left yet.</p>
<p>“You could leave Aveza here with me,” Zhet pointed out to him as he packed. They had been sharing Zhet’s litte house for the past week. Arshan had even made a new, bigger bed for them to share with his carpentry skills learned at the guild. Simple and sturdy. Not that they had tested how sturdy since they were taking it slower with full on sex. “I swear to take care of her!”</p>
<p>“You would… you would do that for me?” Arshan asked, straightening up from where he was crouched over his pack. Though it would go into his armiger for easy on the go storage, the pack kept the contents from tumbling around with his many weapons.</p>
<p>“Of course! I love chocobos! And Aveza especially.” And it was true. Zhet took care of the entire tribe’s flock of chocobos as part of his responsibilities as Tia.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t want to impose.”</p>
<p>“Hmph! I’m sure M’rahz won’t mind. Besides, someday you’ll be a part of this tribe too!” Zhet bounced up from where he was sitting on the bed. He took his lover’s hands in his own. He looked up at him with wide gold eyes. “Trust me?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Arshan replied without hesitation. “Alright. We’ll go take to M’rahz about housing Aveza here then. She enjoys your company anyway more than the handlers at Bentbranch.” He laughed. “Picky old girl. Thank you, sweetheart.” He bent down to bunt foreheads with him. “See, you do have good ideas.”</p>
<p>“I do!” Zhet puffed his chest with pride. “Everyday I grow more. And I’ll be the best nuhn, you’ll see.”</p>
<p>“I know you will, Zhet. And I’ll be your Tia and supporting you the whole way.”</p>
<p>“Perfect.” Pulling him down for a kiss, Zhet sighed in pleasure as Arshan took control of it. He laughed as he was backed up toward the bed. A small romp sounded like a good way to pass the time before Arshan had to leave.</p>
<p>Clothes were tossed to the floor and though penetration did not happen, pleasure was had between the two men. And it was a bit messy with some lube grabbed from the nightstand. Not that Zhet minded at all as Arshan thrust his cock between his thighs and bit his sharp teeth at the crook of his neck to leave another mark above the one already there. A strong hand found its way to his cock, surrounding it. With fast strokes, Zhet found his release with Arshan not far behind. He cried out his name.</p>
<p>“When… when do you think we could have your cock inside me?” Zhet panted. He squirmed as Arshan used a cloth to clean their mixed seed from his thighs. “I would like that.” He grinned at his gaping lover. “What? You think I’m going to be shy and embarrassed asking?</p>
<p>“Gods, Zhet,” Arshan growled. “You are never shy and embarrassed.” He leaned over to devour his Zhet’s mouth in a rough kiss. “Maybe not here.” A smirk curled his lips. “When I take you, it’s not going to be quiet.”</p>
<p>“I’m already not quiet.”</p>
<p>That made him laugh. “No, you’re not.” The blue haired miqo’te hummed in thought. “I have a private house at the Lavender Beds, did you know that?”</p>
<p>“You did mention it before.” Zhet’s eyes widened. “Ooooh!”</p>
<p>“It has lots of rooms. What say you that we try every surface there? As part of our adventure beyond the Wall?”</p>
<p>“Yes!” Zhet threw himself forward and wrapped his arms around broad shoulders. “It sounds wonderful!”</p>
<p>“When I’m done at the Front, I’ll come for you,” Arshan replied, hugging back. “Let’s get dressed and tell M’rahz about our trip to see more of Eorzea before I leave.” He huffed when Zhet ripped himself out of his embrace to hurriedly dress. “Eager as always.”</p>
<p>“Arshan, don’t dawdle!”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes. Hey!” Trousers were thrown at his face. “I get the picture!” he said with a laugh. As he dressed, they chattered and planned their stops across the continent after their ‘visit’ to Arshan’s private home. Arshan smiled bright and happy as they tumbled out of the little house and practically ran to M’rahz.</p>
<p>And M’rahz gave his blessing for the trip upon Arshan’s return before Arshan left for the Bozjan Southern Front.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The screams of the dying echoed across the battlefield, nearly drowned out by the sounds of fighting. Knee deep into all of it and the only thing D’arshan wanted was to go home. To Zhet and their little house with the M. He pulled down a soldier to save them from a projectile. D’arshan then launched himself forward, greatsword raised as he leapt up to cut down the offender. The soldier thanked him and kept fighting. Then a strange hush fell over his area.</p>
<p>“Ah.” D’arshan stared down the powerful machina before him. “You and me, huh? Alright. Come then.” Falling into a defensive stance, he readied himself for the fight of his life.</p>
<p>Gods, he wanted to go home.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Back at the Doman Enclave, since the Front quieted down again after a fortnight of almost nonstop fighting, D’arshan finally got to sit down for a proper meal that wasn’t fucking rations. Dressed in a simple yukata since his clothes were being kindly repaired, he sighed. It was quiet save for the few other people around taking their meals and talking. He sat there slumped after his order was taken for his food. It was a curry dish of some sort and steamed buns along with some tea. He thanked the waitress who delivered his food and was about to dig in when someone sat at the table opposite of him. The chatter from the other diners died. D’arshan looked up.</p>
<p>“My friend, you look exhausted,” Lord Hien said. He waved to let everyone know to continue with their meals. Hushed conversation started back up but now all eyes were on D’arshan.</p>
<p>It would be political disaster if D’arshan decided to beat the shit out of the Doman lord. Tempting though.</p>
<p>“I’m surprised to see you. You’ve been so busy as of late,” D’arshan said. He ate a mouthful of rice and curry. “Hmm, this isn’t very spicy.”</p>
<p>Hien laughed. “Ah, yes, I remember your curry when we were at the Steppe. I remember Gotetsu’s eyes watering something fierce even as he asked for another bowl. Your cooking is delicious, friend, but I feared I needed a dousing in the stream after.” He grinned wide. “So, it is the curry of your home that you crave.”</p>
<p>“Doman curry is good.”</p>
<p>“Hm. But not yours. Or perhaps someone else’s?” Hien leaned forward. “I recognize the longing in your eyes. And it is not for a place.”</p>
<p>“No one likes a nosy busybody,” D’arshan replied, leaning forward as well. “Or shall I ask about your longing for a particular person?”</p>
<p>The Doman lord conceded defeat and sat back. “Well, whatever the case, I do believe the Front shall be quiet for some time. If you would like to leave until the next call, I’m sure I can arrange much quicker transportation to Eorzea for you.”</p>
<p>“Oh? That right?”</p>
<p>“Aye. I do believe Cid is here at the Enclave, looking for you. Something about testing a new airship design for easier, low flying flights between Kugane and Ala Mhigo.”</p>
<p>“Ala Mhigo…” D’arshan said slowly. A flash of Zhet’s smiling face went through his head. “Alright, if Cid needs a testing dummy, I’m his guy.” He paused. “After I eat.” He pointedly looked at his unwanted table mate. Hien got the hint, laughed, and left him to his meal with a casual good-bye.</p>
<p>‘Zhet, I’m coming home.’</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Zhet’s linkpearl buzzed to life. He cut off his conversation with J’olhmyn to answer it. She huffed but let him. “Hello?” His spine straightened up from his hunch, ears perked high. “I’m with the Gatekeepers right now! Yes! I’ll be here!” With a click, Zhet turned off the linkpearl and started bouncing around.</p>
<p>“Hey! Who was that?” J’olhmyn demanded. All she got was a big grin in answer. “M’zhet, you-!” Her words were jammed in her throat as a massive gray and white bird approached the bridge. “What?” She gaped in disbelief as it came to a hovering stop above them. But not even the griffins seemed agitated.</p>
<p>A figure in light armor with a giant sword on their back jumped down from its back and the bird flew away. The person straightened and pushed back their hood to reveal blue hair with dark pink streaks in it. Long, miqo’te ears flicked and a darkly tanned face was grinning. He made his sword disappear into his adventurer’s armiger. He took a few running steps. M’zhet zoomed past J’olhmyn and threw himself at D’arshan. The two men embraced and kissed.</p>
<p>“I KNEW IT!!!” J’olhmyn screamed, unheeded by the two miqo’te kissing in front of her. A dark blush covered her face as the kisses grew more intimate. “Hey! HEY! NOT HERE YOU BASTARDS!” She threw a small rock at them only for D’arshan to catch it and toss it over his shoulder. “Fucking unbelievable.” She shook her head and threw up her hands. “Whatever! Men, honestly…” She stomped away.</p>
<p>Arshan pulled back to rest his forehead against Zhet’s in affection. “I’m back,” he said.</p>
<p>“Welcome back,” Zhet panted. They grinned dopily at one another. “Let’s go home. For a nap.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, let’s. I could use a nap.” Arshan tucked Zhet under his arm and they began their walk to the village of the M tribe. “I missed you, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>Zhet wrapped his arm around the other’s waist. “As have I. I’ve been training though! Maybe after our nap, we could spar?” he asked. He grinned wide when Arshan agreed. “And then dinner. Hahtoa is going to cook a feast to welcome you back, I bet.”</p>
<p>“Oh, thank fuck. At least her curry has heat to it.” Arshan delighted in his lover’s loud laugh. It was good to be back with Zhet.</p>
<p>It was good to be home.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>END</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, if you managed to stick around and read this whole enormous thing, let me give my thanks! It was a long one, lol. If you like, please leave a comment and/or hit that kudos button. Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>